Tempting Fate
by ZippyRox
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Fate. I've returned to the present. I have to move on and forget what happened in the past. But how can I, when the past joins forces with the present to cause even more trouble for me?
1. In Which There is a Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK Rowling created. Obviously.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Trust.

So commonly misused, misunderstood. Far too easily given.

I know. I've been there.

But with one mistake, can you learn to trust again? Does it make you stronger? Or does it make you more vulnerable, because you _think_ it makes you stronger, which actually makes you weaker?

Pain.

It's mind over matter. Or so I've heard.

I wonder… if you pretend that pain isn't existent, will it just fade away? Does it depend on the strength of your mind, or the extent of your pain… or both?

I know, from experience, that for some, it is relatively simple to ice over their emotions. For others, they can never let go of the sorrow that consumes their mind. It is like a spell that can't be broken. No amount of studying can fix it.

I've been there as well.

You can push it aside, but it will always remain there, like a permanent tattoo that not even magic can remove.

Love.

The ultimate enigma that spans throughout the ages.

Can anyone truly understand what it means? What it stands for? There are so many who think they do, but no one has the same thoughts on it. So how can we know what it is? Could it just be a figment of our imaginations, and we couldn't possibly know because it is in the imaginations of us all?

Personally, I don't think it exists.

Or, I'm desperately hoping it doesn't.

Maybe then the pain will leave me, and the trust will return.

tSuBaSaTsUbAsAtSuBaSaTsUbAsAtSuBaSaTsUbAsAtSuBaSaTsUbAsAtSuBaSaTsUbAsA

((A/N: And so it begins… I have chapter one written, but not typed. I'll be away on vacation for the next five days, so it may be a while before it is posted. But I'll be sure to write while I'm gone, and then there will be more to type, and, therefore, more to post…. I just wanted to give you all something to look forward to I hope the prologue intrigued you! ))


	2. In Which There is Malfoy

Chapter 2: In Which There is Malfoy

Not too long after I returned from the past, all hell broke loose in the wizarding world. It's painful to talk about, but it's the only way to continue my story.

An attack had been launched on Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape, and Malfoy (who had almost been Dumbledore's killer) escaped. The Ministry of Magic was sending us all away from Hogwarts, closing down the ancient building we had called home for the past seven years. As we all trotted past the huge memorial set up for Dumbledore, the carriages were respectfully silent. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, as well as from Ginny's. The boys were silent. The sun, shining cheerfully, seemed to be mocking our gloomy mood.

I shifted my eyes toward Harry and jumped, but calmed down almost immediately. With his head bent over, all I could see was his black hair. It reminded me of…

Oh, never mind. I don't want to think about that either.

The carriages pulled up to Hogsmeade station. I looked out the window, watching the crowd of students load the train, an eerie silence cast over the scene. There was Hannah Abbot, crying silently as she pulled her trunk along behind her. Cho Chang walked next to her newest boyfriend, who was struggling to pull both their trunks. She was crying, as usual. And—

Wait.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I'd seen a familiar figure. But he wouldn't dare… But there, in the shadows…

Oh. My. God.

It's him.

I gasped loudly, my anger rising rapidly. That psychopath had some nerve… He was so dead.

The carriage had almost come to a complete stop, so I opened the door and leapt from it, landing quite ungracefully on the pavement. I heard the shouts of my friends from the carriage, but all I could focus on was the pale boy in the shadows, glancing nervously around. Looking for someone, it seemed…

I bolted toward him, shoving past groups of people and navigating around trunks. I was almost there, and he still hadn't noticed.

Oh, how I pity him.

He saw me two seconds before I hit. I slammed into him, sending him sprawling onto the ground. With lightning speed, I pulled out my wand, jumped onto him, and jammed it into his neck. He looked terrified, as he should when in the kind of situation. I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"It's unfortunate for you that you showed your face here Malfoy," I hissed dangerously. "I should cause you pain, like you caused for all of us, but no. I'll let Harry deal with you. I think he'd like that."

Wow. I realize now how murderous I must have sounded. I've been with Harry…and Tom… far too long for my own good, I think. What a negative influence.

"Gr-Granger," Malfoy stuttered, eyes wide. "Wait, I— I can— I mean, you… You have to help me! I--."

I let out a short, bitter laugh. "Help you? You must be joking. Unless, of course, you'd like me to put you out of your misery…" I pressed my wand further into his neck for emphasis.

"That's exactly it!" he whispered, his voice etched with terror. "Kill me, hide me, do something! He's… He's coming to find me! I didn't mean for all this… It wasn't… What have I done?" His eyes filled up with tears. Wow. This is new. Can you say "blackmail?"

"What are you babbling on about?" I asked him, my voice still tinged with anger. But now… confusion as well. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Voldemort…" his voice was barely audible, but more intense than before. He spoke the name with great difficulty. "I failed him, and now… They're all out there, searching for me. I have nowhere to go. I came to find you, and… Can you help? Even death would be better than what I'm facing…"

"You don't honestly expect me to help, do you?" I couldn't believe my ears. Malfoy had betrayed Dumbledore, betrayed everyone, and now he was asking me to save him? I think he's lost it.

"Please, Hermione," he begged quietly. "Give me a chance. I'll explain everything, give you as much information as I know, just get me out of here."

I hesitated. Maybe there was reasoning behind this whole thing. Harry was the only one there when Dumbledore was murdered. There could be more to the story. But should I risk it?

"Swear to me, Malfoy, that this is genuine," I said, loosening m grip on him. "This isn't a trick?"

"It isn't! I swear by magic, I won't do anything to trick you!" he swore earnestly.

I thought a moment. It could be useful to hear the whole story. And if anything goes wrong, I'll just get rid of him. Not kill him, but maybe turn him in to the Order. Or tip off my old friend, Tom. It should work, but how would I get him home?

I stood up, using his chest to push myself up forcefully. I was satisfied when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked at him, lying helplessly on the ground,. It was then I noticed the state he was in. His face was scratched up rather badly, his robes were torn, and he was missing a shoe. His normally well-kept hair was in his face and laced with dirt, and a leaf stuck out from the side. I sighed loudly. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Stand up, Malfoy," I demanded. "Quickly, before my friends get here."

He pushed himself up awkwardly, wincing slightly from the pain. I reached over to the side of his head and pulled the leaf out of his hair. It was irritating me.

"Stay close to me, and when we get to the compartment, climb into the luggage rack. You'll be there the whole time, so make yourself comfortable." I rapped his head with my wand, and watched as he slowly disappeared.

And just in time.

"Hermione!" Harry panted as he rounded the corner. "Why did you run off like that? We've been looking for you this entire time!"

"Sorry, Harry," I responded quickly. "I… I thought I saw something over here. Let's board the train now."

"Here's your trunk," Ginny said, nodding to the trunk floating next to her.

"Thanks, Ginny," I said, reaching out to pull it.

This was going to be a long ride.

m…………..m……………….m……………….m……………….m……………….m………m

We found a compartment at the back. I paused in the doorway, pretending to drop my wand. I moved once I heard the luggage rack creak slightly. I made sure all the luggage, but mine, was put on the other rack.

The train ride was rather long. Conversation was scarce. The only thing we mentioned was the future search for the horcruxes, during which I changed the subject quickly, still not fully trusting Malfoy.

Then we basically dropped into complete silence. For about 20 minutes, we sat in companionable quiet, gloom settling over us all, until someone began to snore.I smiled and turned to Ginny next to me… only to find it wasn't her snoring. I glanced around the compartment, all of us awake, and cursed inwardly.

IDIOT!

"What is that?" Harry asked, alarmed.

I had to think quickly. I pretended to stretch, wand in hand, and flicked it toward the overhead rack, "Silencio!" ringing in my mind. The snoring stopped abruptly, and I laughed a bit as Crookshanks leapt from above. Perfect.

"Must have been Crookshanks taking a nap…" I suggested airily. "That darn cat…"

I shifted my eyes up to the rack. Ugh, I just have to say it again.

IDIOT!

a…………..a……………….a………………..a……………….a……………….a………….a

After hours of sitting on the train, I finally felt it slow down. Ah, thank goodness!

I glanced out the window excitedly, but my smile faded away almost instantly. We weren't even at the platform. So why was the train slowing down? My eyes searched through the darkness, trying to find a hint as to what was going on.

I could hear the other compartments fill with panicked whispering. Harry and Ron went to the door, saying something about patrolling.

"What's going on?" I whispered into the silence, still looking outside for a clue.

"They're coming," I heard Malfoy whisper next to my ear, making me jump. I had forgotten about him… His voice was trembling. He clutched my arm. "They're coming for me, Granger. And you."

"Me? Why me?" I asked, my panic rising by the second.

"The Dark Lord asked it…" he responded solemnly.

I looked over to Harry's trunk, where Hedwig was perched in her cage on top. I pulled out of Malfoy's grasp and opened the cage. Taking out parchment and a self-inking quill from my pocket, I scribbled a note:

Trouble on the Train.

Urgent!

Come quickly!

- Hermione

I gave the note to Hedwig and sent her out the window.

"Quickly, Hedwig, there isn't much time!" I called after her. I turned to Malfoy… or where I thought he was.

"What's going on?" I asked the air in front of me.

"The—the Death Eaters," he muttered. "They've come for us. You have to hide us quickly!"

"Malfoy, you're under a Disillusionment Charm," I said skeptically. "I can't hide you much more than that. And I'm Head Girl. No way will I leave now."

There was silence.

"Get back up there and don't move!" I commanded in frustration. Could he be any more moronic? "I'm going to find Harry!"

I left the compartment and looked down the hall. Students were sticking there heads out the doors and wandering from compartment to compartment, trying to figure out what's going on. I pointed my wand at my throat.

"Sonorous," I muttered. Then I addressed the students, my voice amplified throughout the train. "All students, return to your compartments immediately! Do not leave them for any reason whatsoever! If you do, there will be dire consequences! You have ten seconds!"

There was a mad scramble of feet and voices, and the sound of doors slamming shut as I returned my voice to normal. I ran down the hallway, sealing doors as I went. Students were pressing their faces against the windows as I passed, trying to see what's going on. I fogged their windows.

Finally, I saw Harry and Ron at the end of the hallway. They were sealing doors as well. Oh, how I love them. They catch on quick.

"Harry! Ron!" I called to them. "You have to get back to your compartment, right now!"

"We will, as soon as—" Ron started.

"No, I'll finish these doors," I interrupted. "Get back there now!"

"Hermione, we can't leave you alone!" Harry agrued.

"As your Head Girl, I demand that you return to your compartment at once!" I told them angrily. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. We're wasting time now. Go!"

They hesitated, and then took off down the hall. I sealed the last few doors, and then turned back—only to have someone knock me down.

"Why aren't you in you—" I started angrily. But…there was no one there. My eyes widened. "Why are you so stupid? I told you to stay there!"

"And let you face the Death Eaters alone?" He responded. "Brilliant plan. Really."

"I wasn't planning on fighting anyone, actually," I shot back. Then a sly smile came over my face. "What's the matter? Worried about me, Malfoy?"

"Worried about me, actually," the air said. "If you're gone, who'll protect me?"

"Who said I was protecting you? I could be bringing you along to the Ministry to have you imprisoned. You could, maybe, share a cell with your dear old daddy."

"Don't start with that, Granger. Remember, you can't see me."

"Ooh, don't frighten me."

"Now really isn't the time for this, Gran—" he paused. Then, "Granger…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Run."

I didn't even think twice. I stood up and ran. I felt Malfoy's hands on my back, pushing me along. Footsteps echoed behind us, and I turned to look behind me. I saw 3 figures, cloaked in black, running after us. They were pulling their wands out, so I had no choice but to retaliate. I pointed my wand over my shoulder and shouted, "Stupefy!"

I heard someone fall, and muttered curses, and then I looked back to see that I had knocked the lead guy down and the rest had tripped over him. I looked forward too late, however. A Death Eater grabbed me from the front. I saw his eyes flicker to my crest and badge, and he smiled so wide, his mask shifted slightly.

"Miss Granger, is it?" he asked. The other Death Eaters began to crowd around me. "We've 'eard so much about you from our master. Per'aps you'd like to pay 'im a visit, eh?"

"Erm…No, thanks," I responded, wondering if Malfoy had already gone. What if he had led me into this trap? Ugh, I was far too trusting. It would be my downfall. "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd let me head back to my compartment. I have some things to take care of, you see…"

The Death Eater laughed at this. Not really a joyful laugh, but a laugh that hinted that I was about to have something horrible done to me, so they might as well let me exercise my sense of humor while I still had the chance.

"So she 'as a sense of 'umor, does she?" the guy in front of me said. "The Dark Lord mentioned this. He always liked tha' about you…"

The all laughed again. I didn't find it very amusing, actually. My cheeks flushed angrily at the mention of Tom.

"Well, aren't you all just a nice bunch of jesters," I responded mockingly, my voice tinged with anger. "How about this: You can all tell your 'master' to drown himself in a crocodile-infested lake. From Hermione, with love. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I shoved past the chuckling group of Death Eaters and started down the hall. The train lit up with a bright violet light and then everything went black.

No, I didn't pass out.

I heard the surprised shouts of the Death Eaters, coupled with the frightened screams of the students who were locked inside their compartments. I pressed myself against the wall, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light. Or, lack thereof.

Something suddenly gripped my waist and began to drag me down the hall. I struggled for a few seconds before the offending force whispered, "Granger, stop spazzing! Let's go!"

I sighed in relief and we ran quickly to the back compartment.

As we ran, I felt Malfoy reach his hand into my robes.

"Malfoy, you bloody pervert!" I whispered frantically into the darkness, pushing away the groping hand. In the hand, I felt a piece of wood. A wand. MY wand.

Funny, I didn't remember putting it back into my robes…

"Chill out, Granger. I was putting it back. I took it from you earlier, just before they got you," Malfoy muttered, still pulling me along. "You really need to keep up your defenses."

"This coming from the infamous Malfoy, the one who was begging me, mere hours ago, to save him from the big, scary Death Eaters?" I whispered venomously.

"Stuff it, Granger," he spoke solemnly. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Then maybe you should tell me, lest I remove the Disillusionment Charm and serve you raw to the Death Eaters." I pointed my wand at Malfoy, swished it, and he reappeared.

"I told you, this is not the time, nor the place. I can't risk people overhearing!"

"You're already risking everything. What does it matter?"

We found a seemingly empty compartment, stepped inside, and sealed it. The only light we had was the moon. I was so distracted by the conversation, I didn't notice Pigwidgeon's twittering.

"You're probably right. So why don't you find someone else to listen to your sob story?"

"You're the only trustworthy person I know of."

"Have I given you reason to trust me? I hate you, Malfoy. My body aches with loathing every time I look at your face. How can you trust your enemy?"

"My enemy? This you are not. We both share a common foe, Granger."

"And that inspires trust?" I asked skeptically.

"No, the fact that I'm here, the fact that you gave me a chance, despite your hatred, inspires trust." He looked at me intently.

Er…weird. I definitely never want to see that look again.

"Well, back to the point," I continued uncomfortably. "My defenses are just fine, and you are in no position to comment about anything."

"If you say so, Granger," he submitted, turning his head so that only half his face was visible.

"I do," I retorted, just for the sake of argument. "Say so, that is."

I looked up at the luggage rack and saw Crookshanks. Then it hit me. We were back in our compartment. Right where I told Harry and Ron I'd meet them. I looked over Malfoy's shoulder, slowly, to see the silhouettes of Harry and Ron, sitting in the shadows. I gulped and unsealed the door.

"Malfoy," I whispered so that only he could hear it. "Run. Now."

"What fo—" he started.

"Just do it, if you value your life." He gave me a strange look, but obliged. Very quickly.

In the room it was just Harry, Ron, and I. They leaned forward slightly, their faces protruding into the sliver light of the moon. I wish they hadn't. Their expressions were as painful for me as they looked.

"Hermione," Harry started. "I don't…was that…why did…what the bloody hell is going on!"

I waited for Ron to say something, but he was quite obviously too angry to talk.

"I…I'm not sure, exactly," I responded meekly. "At the train station, I—"

"You mean he's been here since the station!" Ron burst out finally, his face red. "So these past few hours I had the opportunity to kill that guy?"

"Was he in here, Hermione?" Harry asked, deadly calm.

"He…well…this isn't the time for this!" I stammered. "There are REAL, murderous Death Eaters just outside that door! I have to go out there…"

I turned to leave, but Harry grabbed my arm.

"You aren't going alone," he spoke, still quite angry. "But don't think this is over. We'll discuss it later."

There was a tapping on the window, and our heads all jerked around to see Hedwig's white feathers gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hedwig?" Harry questioned, looking confused. "I didn't let her out…"

My eyes lit up.

There was a bang outside the door, some shouts, and then quiet overcame the train. Something clicked, and the door began sliding open slowly.

A blue light flashed, and I felt a sharp pain sear across my stomach. My eyesight became blotchy, and then non-existent.

Fantastic.

AMeNiNuReTaHoHoWaaMeNiNuReTaHoHoWaaMeNiNuReTaHoHoWaaMeNiNuReTaHoHoWa

((A/N: So. There it is. The first half was done months ago, and I finished the last half on vacation, as I was watching a hot guy drive past my cabin several times in a golf cart. He was quite attractive 3. So, I hope to have the next chapter up by… May. I'm at the crucial point of the last quarter of my sophomore year, so I have a load of homework I'll never finish. But I can try. As a matter of fact, I should be doing a research paper now, but I finished this for you, the fans. While you're waiting, why not check out Tsubasa Chronicles, my favorite anime EVER, on Keiichi Anime Forever (dot com). I really love that show 3. Fare thee well, until we meet again…))

me


	3. In Which There is Explaining

((A/N: Not much to say here. I can't say I'm sorry that it's been so long, because that would be lying. Life just gets in the way sometimes. And ridiculous Laptops do as well. Just read this and suck it up. Oh, and I _do_ need a beta. So anyone interested can let me know.))

Chapter 3: In Which There is Explaining

My eyes blinked open slowly. I was still lying on the floor of the train compartment. But the train was moving again.

My vision was blurry, and the light of the moon streaming in through the window was gradually unmasking the scene around me. The compartment was empty, it seemed, but I could hear low voices murmuring behind me. I felt a stinging pain across my abdomen, but I stayed completely still, eyes closed, trying to make out what they were saying.

"…reasonable explanation. She wouldn't do something so rash out of nowhere…" Lupin muttered.

"How can there possibly be a reasonable explanation!? That guy is a murderer! This is… is… aiding and abetting! Harboring a fugitive!" Ron whispered heatedly.

_Big words for such a narrow mind._

"I agree with Ron, Lupin. There can't be an excuse. Have they found him yet?" Harry said.

"Yes, they have him locked in a compartment with Moody. I believe he is being interrogated." Lupin answered quietly.

My stomach clenched. After all this, they have him? And I worked so hard to keep him a secret… Wait, why am I thinking about the order as if they're the enemy? But, with Moody… Moody's so harsh… Something awful might happen. To Malfoy. It's weird, worrying about him, but… I get the feeling that it isn't his fault. This whole thing. And I'm determined to prove myself right. I won't trust him, but I'll definitely give him a chance to explain. It isn't in my nature to make conclusions without the proper evidence…

I sat up slowly, cringing as the cut stung. The whispering stopped abruptly. I was expecting a, "Hermione! I'm so glad you're okay!" or something to that effect. But all that greeted me was silence. I turned slowly to see Harry gazing at me coldly, and Ron glaring at me shamelessly. Yay.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Lupin cut me off.

"Hermione, listen… I think you need to tell us what's going on. With—"

"I know what you're talking about. But… I'm… I can't explain right now. I need to talk to Malfoy." I replied quietly.

Red flushed through Ron's face. It was like watching a thermometer after its being transferred from a frozen lake to a kettle of boiling water. Dramatic change in color.

"You traitor!" Ron roared, showing anger so severe, I'm surprised I didn't flinch. "You're joining the enemy, aren't you? How can you associate with Death Eaters?! Malfoy is a murderer! He nearly killed Dumbledore! And now you're siding with him? Traitor!"

I kept my face expressionless, but I was fuming on the inside. How can they possibly accuse me of joining Tom—er—Voldemort's side? Ridiculous! Just because I think things through before I make convictions, I'm automatically the enemy.

Maybe I need to rethink this.

"Ron," I said quietly. "I do not need to explain myself to you. If you'd calm your overactive temper down for a second and shut up, I'd like to ask Lupin where I can find Malfoy. Thank you."

Ron opened his mouth and closed it several times, clearly shocked. Lupin looked a little taken aback as well.

"Where is he?" I asked Lupin, calmly.

"Hermione, perhaps it isn't best t—" He started.

"No. _Perhaps it isn't best_ to hide the location. It's very important that I speak with Malfoy. Either you can tell me, or I can go find him myself." I cut him off.

Lupin sighed, and Ron made some kind of gurgling sound of anger in his throat. Ron opened his mouth, but Lupin raised a hand.

"Calm down, Ron. Hermione, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. We've just caught a known Death Eater in the presence of every student enrolled at Hogwarts. There was a raid on the train. We have taken close to 10 Death Eaters to Azkaban for holding already. And—"

"Wait, Malfoy's in Azkaban?" I interrupted, eyes wide.

"No, no. I already said he's in a compartment with—" Lupin began.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to tell me, never mind," I stated, cutting Lupin off again. Old habits die hard. "I'm going to go find out what's going on from people who have the brain capacity to contain their anger."

I started out into the corridor, leaving the compartment in shocked silence. I know that wasn't fair to Lupin, but Ron was really, _really _pissing me off.

I glanced around the corner and saw an unfamiliar wizard guarding the door to the compartment Malfoy was being held in. I smirked slightly. It wouldn't be too difficult to fool him, if he really was as stupid as he looked. I waved my wand in a zig-zag pattern and several large ravens erupted from the tip. They flew straight toward the wizard, and he let out a shout of surprised fear at the sight. He ran down the corridor, away from the birds, shouting about dark magic or something equally preposterous. He really was just as cowardly as I had perceived him to be.

_Honestly, _the half-wits that are admitted into the Order these days. Dark magic, indeed. I learned that in my third year.

I crept as quietly as I could to the compartment door and attempted to slide it open. Locked. But far too easily opened, as I proved with a simple, "Alohamora." I backed into the compartment, looking down the halls for a sign of one of the Order. When I saw no one, I re-closed the door and locked it. I turned to see Malfoy lying across the seats, sleeping restlessly. He was clearly having nightmares, judging from the amount of muttering and fidgeting he was doing. I almost felt a little sorry for him, looking at his blond hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. I can't even imagine the type of things he could have gone through, being so close to Tom -- er, Voldemort.

However, I didn't really have much time to feel sorry for him, so I opted to wake him instead. I nudged his shoulder, and his eyes snapped open as his hand flew to grab my wrist. I tugged my arm away when his gaze focused, and his eyes widened at the sight of me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. I gestured for him to follow me, and I unlocked the compartment door. I stuck my head out the door and peered down the corridor. All clear.

I stepped along the hallway, not making a sound. Malfoy followed suit. We passed compartment after compartment, filled with anxious students wondering why they were locked inside a train. Some complained that they were hungry, others whined about how they were "never informed about anything in this blasted school." It irked me that these children had the audacity to complain, when they were locked safely inside a train compartment with no threat to their life, while I was out here planning to run away with a pre-convicted murderer, who just so happens to be on the Dark Lord's hate list.

And it was then that it occurred to me.

I was a complete _idiot_.

What in heaven's name was I doing? Breaking multiple laws, possibly endangering my friends and the magical community. And for what? A frightened little boy who wanted to run away from his big, scary boss? It was truly farcical. I would never have even considered it months ago, but here I was, practically condemning myself to Azkaban for aiding and abetting, and betraying my friends. All for a few answers. I couldn't do this anymore, not until I received some valid information. I was risking far too much for this coward.

I spotted a compartment, filled with most of the first-year Hufflepuffs. I cast a disillusionment charm on Malfoy and pushed him roughly to the side. I opened the compartment door, and the frightened children looked up in surprise.

"Don't make a sound," I muttered, feigning fear. "It isn't safe. Come out here very quietly, and go into the compartment across the corridor."

They nodded fervently and scampered into said compartment once I unlocked it, earning questioning glances from the older students in that compartment. I put my finger to my lips and slid the door shut again, locking it. I looked down the halls again and, satisfied that it was clear, I flicked my wand. The windows frosted up, all down the corridor. I smiled, pleased with myself, and turned around--bumping into an invisible Malfoy's chest. I scowled at the air and reached for what I presumed to be his wrist. I grasped robe, and dragged him into the empty compartment. I slid the door shut quietly and locked it. I turned swiftly and removed his disillusionment charm.

"Tell me everything, right now," I demanded. "It won't be long before they realize what's happened. I'm not going to risk my life and freedom for this if I don't know the whole story first."

He sighed, glancing out the window. I merely watched him, waiting for him to begin his explanation.

"Well..." he started. "It was at the beginning of the school year. I had been attending meetings in place of my father, hoping somehow to become involved, because I had been overlooked for so long. Then, one day, the Dark Lord proposed a plan, involving me... and you.

"He showed me, on a map, a secret corridor that only revealed itself at certain times. He said it was imperative that I led you to this corridor on that specific day, and I eagerly agreed, wanting to become some part of his plans. I had no idea then, what it all meant and what the significance of the corridor was, but I did as I was told.

"When I led you into that room, I was so pleased with myself. I was sure the Dark Lord would reward me greatly, although I had no idea what I had done. I turned to go, and, just as I was leaving the corridor, you emerged from the room. At first, I was terrified. I thought I had failed. But when I saw your face-- your expression of shock and confusion, and how much you had changed in a mere thirty seconds-- I knew I had completed my task. And, for the first time in my life, I found that I possessed a conscience."

He paused, letting me take it all in before he continued. I could feel the first ripples of anger stir within me, but I quelled them. I really couldn't blame him. I mean, if I had been brought up in his sort of family, and taught that Voldemort equals God, I may have done the same thing. It was as if he had been brainwashed from birth. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"It turns out that I had indeed impressed the Dark Lord, ad he granted me another task-- to kill Dumbledore the night of our invasion of Hogwarts. I was thrilled at first, putting my previous guilt behind me. As long as I had the chance to survive this war, I would be fine with whatever I had to do. But soon, the pressure became too much. I started confiding in Moaning Myrtle, the only one I knew wouldn't tell. She'd come while I... expressed my anguish... in the toilets. Things were just going to get worse. Before, I couldn't wait until the day came when I'd get to dispose of Dumbledore, and then my work would be done. But could I really kill someone else directly? I'd never done it before, and I wasn't entirely sure at that point if I would be able to bring myself to do it. I brushed it off, thinking that it was just a temporary lapse of sanity, and I would be able to kill when the time came. I mean, I was a Death Eater, wasn't I? I had to kill, or _be_ killed.

"However, when the moment arrived, up on the roof, I just stood there, I couldn't even get out the words I had been dying to say. The curse that all my father's comrades had made to look easy, I couldn't speak it. And as soon as Snape stepped up and performed the job I was meant to do, I knew I was in trouble. So I ran. I ran as far away as possible. Snape was the one who suggested it, and that was incentive enough for me. It was hard, living in forests and caves, after my home--"

Here, Malfoy paused and took shuddering breath. My chest felt like someone was squeezing my heart. He spoke so... I don't know, almost _casually_ about killing Dumbledore. He was "thrilled?" What kind of monster is this? He was brought up this way, and no one had considered that it might be unhealthy for a child to be trained to serve an evil being and kill without reason? I was disgusted, and he deserved having to suffer through those hardships these past few days. After all, he had brought it upon himself. I held not a speck of sympathy for the thin teenager seated across from me. This was a mistake. He was guilty after all.

At this point, Malfoy opened his mouth to begin speaking again, but at that exact moment, there were frantic voices heard in the corridor. And I knew they had discovered him missing. I caught snippets of the conversation, such as "crows," "Malfoy," "frost," and...

"Granger."

Damn.


End file.
